Their story book two: the great lake
by lawsonsog
Summary: luna,bramblepaw and snow are back and heading to the the great lake luna: has to stop her half-brother from visiting the dark forest and destroying starclan bramblepaw: must help his friends and face a deadly foe he hoped not to see again
1. luna

hey, now we're on book two now after a few requests i'll let tail come back but she was meant to meet him in book three but eh well enjoy the story

I was happy with Bramblepaw I finally found him now I just needed to tell him the message about his mother. I wasn't alone Loki was here too and was a drag he and Bramblepaw would argue a lot. Loki was my half-brother and we became more distant every day. He was the same age as Rushpaw a new apprentice who was friends with Bramblepaw.

He was brown with a scar on his hind leg from the fight with Loki a while ago. We were on our way to the great lake.

"Hey, guys I smell a new kill we can steal it it's probably a mother and kits they won't fight back." Loki said excitedly.

Bramblepaw faced him in disbelief "we can't steal prey that's not honourable warriors hunt their own food not steal some from a mother nursing kits." He spat

Loki growled "yeah well then how come only brown cats can be warriors why not all cats?!" he spat fur bristling.

Bramblepaw turned to him "because of the war between us the black and grey cats were led by a weak traitor they were chased into the trees then the white cats went to live in snow us brown cats lived here alone and we were fine for years our kind have reigned supreme and that's how it will stay crowface." He spat

We continued on our way we were close to the mountains which I could tell Loki didn't like.

"Let's stop here and rest." I suggested

"no, we should continue it's not even sun down yet." Argued Loki

"no we'll stop I can hear a river so I'll catch a few fish." He said

"know it all fur ball. I can hunt too." Loki said defiantly

"then why don't you go with him and prove it?" asked Rushpaw

"fine I will." He spat and chased after Bramblepaw

"Why does your brother argue about everything?" asked rushpaw

"I don't know he killed two cats earlier one of the kits swore revenge on him and he wants to go to the great lake so he can live with the rest of his kind." I said

Later bramblepaw and Loki came back both caring fish.

"Good job Loki you caught some fish." Rushpaw said

"no he didn't all he did was fall in and scare the fish I got enough for us to eat until we get to the base of the mountain. Which way do we go rushpaw the mountain or the place full of monsters?" Asked bramblepaw.

"Why are you asking him?" Spat Loki

"he knows where to go he reads signs he meant to go there he knows what he's doing." Bramblepaw reassured Loki

"but he no older than me I should have been given signs not him." Spat Loki

"I was given powers from starclan and a prophecy." he said "I can show you "

He then turned into a hawk before our eyes it was amazing incredible impossible.

"Impossible starclan isn't real." Gasped Loki.

That night after all the commotion I had a dream I was in a forest with tall trees and rich prey

where I am, I thought.

"Welcome Luna." I heard a voice I turned to see that black she-cat I saw in my dream what was her name hollyleaf.

"I'm here to take you somewhere follow me." She walked away from the rich forest and went to the dark shadowy forest with destroy trees and skeletons everywhere.

I saw two cats a dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and Loki.

"So have you made your choice?" Asked the brown cat

"why should I join you you're a brown cat I'm a black cat and I'll only join you if I get powers. That freak of a cat has the power to change into any animal he wants." Spat Loki

"yes but we'll make you strong then in a fight you can kill him." Said the cat

"no I wouldn't he could turn into a huge dog or a twoleg and kill me. I want powers I want to be important not that piece of fat fur. Make it happen hawkfrost I know about the prophecy and if I'm not a part of it I won't release you you'll stay here and rot." He spat and stalked off

I couldn't believe my brother betrayed me I would confront him he had to stop


	2. snow

We made it soon I said goodbye to my companions and went away in the crowd a big strong cat was standing at the top of a mountain made of sand.

"All white cats here the longest day will begin in seven days. We will make a sacrifice to the spirits in starclan." He said until a three toms started booing

"you old idiot starclan doesn't exist if it did they would have helped us here they wouldn't have let us starve you're an old fool we have to live like savages and you care about dead people who don't care." He shouted and his friend's laughed I didn't want to run into those toms I'll go fish.

Fishing was easy I found a lake you could see the fish in the water. I remembered what sun had taught me I waited patiently I slowly swiped a fish and did it again. Two fish I was hungry I think I should give some to that queen I thought. Then I saw a flash of white fur steal my prey.

"Hay that's mine get your own" I spat furious the tom approach his friends.

"Wait a go." one exclaimed

"yeah good job I'm glad you're with us tail." Said the other one

I froze tail but tail was

"tail" I called he turned to me and snarled

"what you can't have your food back so scram."

"No, it's me you sister snow." I said

he stared at me furious "how do you know about her. I don't know who you are but stay away from me snow is dead I saw her die." He spat

"how did she die then?" I asked defiantly

"well, there was this big fish it ate our mother hole I fought it fiercely but it ate my sister and it floated away." He said

"you liar I am snow. That's not what happened and you know that I floated on a piece of ice it never came close to me. I'm your sister tail I spent moons looking for you but you don't care enough to tell cats the truth." I spat

His friends came up the small one was white with black paws the, the other one was a white tabby with black stripes.

"Tail who is she? I thought you said your sister died." He said his fur brisling

"I'm his sister snow and I would like to talk to my brother alone." I said to them he stared at me

"fine, let's go glacier." He spat and glacier nodded

"Are you really snow?" he asked me longing in his eyes.

"yes."

"where did you go?" he asked

"I didn't go anywhere you're the one that ran away. You should tell cats the truth and why are you stealing prey."

"to survive." He answered

"no you're not I learnt how to hunt myself and there are a few artic foxes around here. I haven't seen you in four moons you know that ten moons means you travel alone not follow that idiot." I told him

"but scar is really smart he told us we're faster than other cats so we could steal their food and keep ourselves alive." He said

"no that's theft don't you know the cats' code (warrior code) stealing food is wrong. You shouldn't let him control you tell him that you want to travel alone. He's just making you do his dirty work." I said tail took a moment to think.

"Yes your right I'll tell him tonight bye I'll see you tomorrow." He meowed excitedly and bounded off


	3. bramblepaw

After what happened I couldn't wait to get some sleep but it wasn't nice dream it was horrible. I woke up in a dark forest the trees looked burnt the water a greenish murk. Behind me approached a dark brown tabby tom.  
>"Who are you "I asked<br>"oh me I'm here to help you, you are my kin after all." He moewed  
>"who would that be?" I snarled<br>"I'm bramblestar I'm here to help you help me."  
>"what?"<br>"as you can see starclan has been destroyed the dark forest cats took over our land and resources help us please." He begged.

I took this all in I heard about bramblestar he had been a good leader maybe I should help I would definitely go to starclan.  
>"Sure I'll help you bramblestar. I swear I will stop the dark forest" I meowed<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. That's until I saw Luna and rushpaw curled up close together. I didn't know why cats should only take mates from their own kind, but it always made me jealous whenever they were together.  
>I looked at Loki who snarled something I caught a few words.<br>"Make it happened… or else…." He woke up groggily I wondered who he talked to in his dream. But it didn't matter.

My gaze went back to rushpaw and Luna. Luna looked scared when she woke up but rushpaw calmed her down. I was angry I have to stop him he can't take her as a mate.  
>"Hey rushpaw let's go hunting." I told him he scampered after me as I left our den.<p>

"Rushpaw you know once we get to the great lake we have to say goodbye to Luna and Loki."  
>"Yeah I know but why? Can't we just live in harmony." He said<br>"well that doesn't matter I see the way you look at her stop you won't be her mate she doesn't like that way either." I told him  
>"yes she does she admires me and my powers you're not the boss of me why are you against me and Luna." He said and ran off.<p>

That night I felt guilty rushpaw hadn't talked to me yet and it looked like it would stay that way.  
>"I'm going hunting." Announced Loki<br>"then take rushpaw with you. You know the rules two hunting and two staying." Said Luna  
>he grunted a reply and headed off.<br>I felt my face burning it was just me and Luna here I could tell her to stay away from rushpaw but that wouldn't work she would just do the same thing as rushpaw.  
>"Bramblepaw can I ask you something?" asked Luna<br>I nodded  
>"this is about your mother."<br>"continue."  
>"Your mother was taken by twolegs and taken cared of with me and my family."<br>"your family?"  
>"my dad king, my mother fluffy and my brother Loki. She said that she was devastated when your brother died and then some cat called sharpfur forced her to give you up at an early age. After she went to look for you but got caught by twolegs. She asked me to find you if I could and give you this message she said that you were always destined for great things your father is the deputy longstripe."<br>"wait so if I get to the great lake I'll see my father thanks Luna for telling me." I said ecstatic.

I was happy rushpaw and Loki came back soon and had a few fish and a squirrel that was squashed and smelled like thunderpath. Rushpaw ate next to me.  
>"Bramblepaw I'm sorry about what I said earlier I was just angry I found out that Luna doesn't like me anymore than a friend." He said<br>"no worries were almost at the great lake just have to go through the mountains then done were at the lake." I told him


	4. luna the dark forest part 1

I thought the mountains would be interesting not hard to climb and dangerous. We had to go through here to get to the lake. I didn't mind much but Loki on the other paw was always complaining. The prey was good we had some snakes but mostly fish from the river I did notice that rushpaw had started to stay away from me more it's probably that time we went hunting together.

Flashback

we were hunting in the forest I noticed that we were a little far from the others.

"Rushpaw where are we going?" I asked

he turned to me with a smile on his face "I wanted to talk to you away from the others. Listen Luna I love you everything about you but we can't be together around them so let's run away into the forest or we could stay there is a tribe in the mountains we could live there please." He said

I stared at him astonished. "Rushpaw we can't leave I have to stay with Loki and I have to do something that's the only reason I'm here not because of fate it's because of bramblepaw." I turned away and he flatten his ears to his head I felt bad about what I said he'll get over it I told myself he'll get over it.

Flashback over

The mountains were nice not much happened in them but they were nice in two days they would be at the great lake.

"Okay let's stay here for the night Luna you and Loki hunt okay I need to talk to rushpaw." I nodded I followed Loki. I hadn't said anything about him and the dark forest but I needed an answer and I had to know the truth.

"Loki I saw you, I saw you in the dark forest." He turned to stare at me eyes narrowed

"so, are you jealous that tigerstar has chosen me instead of you." He spat

" no why would I be you never even thought he was real until you had that dream and I saw you with hawkfrost they're using you so they can come back into the living world they are only listening to your demands for now once they have full bodies again they'll kill you." I said worried

"look, Luna I don't want you to get hurt so just stay out of it okay."

I saw him in the dark forest again training and negotiating

"so what have you done so far?" tigerstar boomed

"I've got a white cat on our side and he's going to try to get them to start to believe on the dark forest more." Said hawkfrost

" and you Loki "

" my sister knows about me visiting but I think I got her to stop and once I get to the lake I'll convert all the black cats to the dark forest. "

" well I have gotten another one of the cats with you to join us he's training right now with jayfeather hah we'll be hole again soon and then you'll have your end of the bargain." Said tigerstar

"why does he get your incarnation while I have to be born into a kit." Spat hawkfrost

"wait I hear something in the bushes."

my stomach flipped they were heading for the bush I was in.

hay hoped you liked that chapter again please vote on the poll on my profile than i can chose who to kill  
>and a lot of people have pm me about making lemons i will put a lemon in it but the problem is the couple eveyrone wants is a gay one which would be unfair to other readers os i'll decide what to do about that and you just keep reading<p> 


	5. snow scar and the kit

I was glad to be back with tail after being a part for a while. We had to stay here for six more days and tail kept telling me about this place called the dark forest the place where the good cats that care about us go he still thinks starclan are useless and stupid.

We found a den in our part of the camp we were close to the river so we could fish the two other cat kinds were on the other side the black cats got the pine forest and the brown cats got the most territory the moorland and forest.

I noticed scar and glacier sneak back to camp with a kit in their jaws a black kit.

"Hey, look at that." Some kit yelled everyone turned to scar and glacier.

Scar had the kit in his strong jaws it was trying to escape wiggling around and mewling

cloud the leader of the white cats turned to scar.

"What is this abomination?" He hissed

scar faced him and spat "I stole this kit from the black cats this proves that we can survive if we steal their land and prey I brought this is kit to show them who the strongest really are." He said proud

"you fool." Hissed claw scar's father and the cloud's right hand cat "when one kind steals another's kit it starts war haven't you heard of the war between white and black. There was once a white tom and a black she-cat they were in love and mated they had three kits swift, dock and feather. The tom wanted his kits to live with him but they had black fur so he couldn't take them. So he stole them all of them to get back at her. The black cats found his scent and came over here demanding the kits; the tom refused and told his former mate that they were his. When we found out he was a traitor we got rid of him but there the black cats fought us saying it was our fault they won we lost many cats died for those kits, I remember my mother died and I was two moons at the time of battle and my brother was killed at two moons as some warrior clawed him to death." Sadness In his voice

"Scar returned the kit and then we will deal with you later." But it was too late you could see black cats marching up the hill towards our camp we were all going to die and it was all scar's fault.

okay wow short chapie but i have too stop because snow was getting too far ahead luna was meant to be there with snow at the time of battle but currently they have just left the mountains and arrived whooo okay please vote on my poll and i decided that i will do lemons but you have to write a request of who you want it to be i will do the gay couple you wanted yomama 12130 so please reqeust and vote on my poll


	6. bramblepaw no

I turned and ran I was training with bramblestar then he had to go to a meeting and left me now there had been an intruder.

"Stop stalking I don't know what my foolish apprentice was thinking picking you." Hissed thistleclaw and he ran off with the others I followed.

Leading was hawkfrost and brokenstar.

" you bramblepaw the intruder and hollyleaf left I want you to follow their scent and kill the intruder then we can make you a true warrior of the dar- I mean starclan." He said

I nodded and started at work. The scent was fresh and familiar but I still followed I found two black she-cats on the edge of territory I pounced on one I couldn't see what was happening I fought wildly I clawed the cats flanks and bit into their shoulder they pushed me off.

I got up the dust landed and I saw the cat I attacked I gasped the cat I attacked was Luna.

"Luna what are you doing?!" I spat I was angry, confused and tired.

"What am I doing what are you doing why are you with the dark forest. First Loki now you why." She said her tone full of sadness.

"This isn't the dark forest its starclan the dark forest cats forced starclan here cats like her." I spat pointing to the she-cat next to Luna I pounced and attacked the cat she wasn't expecting this so I clawed her flanks and chest.

She dodged an attack to the legs and bit my paw I clawed her eye and jumped on her back.

After she threw me off we stared at each other and pounced and so did I. I stretched my claws as far as the cloud go and clawed her neck.

We both landed at the same time, the only difference was she was dead I wasn't.

Behind me brokenstar and thistleclaw appeared.

"Well done bramblepaw you truly are one of us you new name is tigerpaw." Said thisleclaw with satisfaction. I padded away noticing myself in a puddle my shoulders were broad and my front paw was stained with blood my fur was ruffled and I had a nick in my ear.

"No" I whispered

"what" said thisleclaw

"no!" I shouted I clawed thistleclaw's neck and ran away. Away from them, away from Luna just away

**hey i'm back i just recharged the hammer and have more ideas and don't hate me because hollyleaf's dead she'll be back because once a spirit in starclan disappears they are reborn so yay and if you want a lemon just ask and i'll write it but no lebians i'm sorry really but i can't write that but i can do straight and gay so bye**


	7. bramblepaw choices

I couldn't believe what I had done I killed a cat in starclan I betrayed the dark forest where do I go? Starclan hate me as I killed one of their warriors and I clawed thistleclaw the dark forest wouldn't want me. I continued running with these thoughts in my head.

When I thought I was far enough I stopped, I was at a cliff and there were flames I saw three cats were trapped under branches in flames I recognised hollyleaf and two toms were with her. On the other side I saw an orange she-cat with a white front paw and a grey tom they were arguing spitting.

"This is just what I need." Said the grey tom "I'll expose your secret at the gathering then you and your so called kits will be thrown out of the clan." He growled pointing his tail at hollyleaf and the two toms. The grey tom left and disappeared in the forest the she-cat got the three cats out and they stood there fur bristling.

"Liar!" screeched the golden tom

"You told us you were our mother you lied to us who's our real mother." Spat hollyleaf

"I can't tell you hollyleaf, lionblaze, and jayfeather I'm sorry but I promised I wouldn't tell any cat." Said the orange she-cat.

"Fine." Said hollyleaf pointing at jayfeather and lionblaze "Let's go good bye squirrelflight."

They padded off murmuring to each other. I stood there I remembered jayfeather from my other dream but not lionblaze. I was also wondering why I had been shown this.

"I showed this to you bramblepaw." I gasped behind me were three cats jayfeather an too toms who looked alike one was a dark brown tabby with his claws unsheathed and dripping in blood snarling, the other was also a dark brown tabby but stood confidently the wind in his mane.

"These two are you from the future, you have a choice if you chose to go back to the dark forest you'll become bramble 1 here or if you apologise to Luna and the others you'll turn into bramble 2." I stared at them I wanted to be a hero help people after knowing about the dark forest I know I don't belong there. I turned to bramble 1 who was starting to fade while bramble 2 got stronger.

"I'll apologise." I meowed bramble 1 spat and yowled as he disappeared bramble 2 nodded and padded away.


	8. luna the dark forest part 2

I felt bad after seeing hollyleaf die like that felt sick I couldn't believe this first Loki now bramblepaw next you'll tell me rushpaw is here too. Hollyleaf had disappeared as soon as she had fallen to the ground I watched her turn misty and go up into the sky.

"Luna." I turned to see four cats one was a golden tabby tom, another dark brownish orange she-cat with a white chest, a grey tom and a smoky black tom.

"We are hollyleaf's family I'm crowfeather that's leafpool and those two are our sons and hollyleaf's brothers jayfeather and lionblaze." They both nodded and left.

"Don't feel bad about hollyleaf once a cat in starclan dies they get reborn into another kit so don't feel bad you'll see her again real so In fact."

They walked away back into starclan I felt my chest light up hollyleaf wasn't dead she was okay.

I saw Loki approach me with two other cats.

"What do you want Loki!" I spat

his fur was bristling "I have no fight with you where is bramblepaw. He betrayed the dark forest and is no longer welcome so where is he." Snarled Loki

"I don't know he killed hollyleaf then a tom congratulated him I don't know what happened but I heard a cat yowl and saw him run off that way." I said pointing with my tail.

"Thanks, okay you two go that way and find him and if you see jayfeather kill him too." He snarled to his companions.

After they left I saw bramblepaw running towards me was Loki following him or was he here to end me too. I was too scared to move.

" Luna" he started " I'm sorry it's just tigerstar visited me in a dream and told me he was someone else and that I would save starclan and I believed him after I killed hollyleaf that was my trail I passed and then killed thistleclaw out of frustration I'm sorry I know the truth now but will you ever forgive me." He said I saw him his fur was ruffled and his pelt had blood stains on it

"yes I forgive you let's go back now that portal leads to the lake we're lucky rushpaw is already there" I meowed

We arrived at the lake soon enough I could see from the hill the three cat kinds the white were at the swampy waters, the black were in the pine forest and the brown were in forest and moorland.

"I guess this is goodbye for now I have to go find rushpaw and you have to go to the black." Bramblepaw said we said are goodbyes and left to our kinds we wouldn't see each other for a while.


	9. luna the war

I padded into the group of black cats being 13 moons I had to stay around the queens and young cats I'd met three good friends. Thistle who was two moons older than me he had smoky grey fur and a grey paw, his younger brother who was 10 moons midnight he was a black tom with silver on the end of his fur and their younger sister who had only been born one moon ago holly she was a black she-cat with green eyes just like hollyleaf.

It was nice to be around other cats that could climb trees and didn't always complain if you caught a toad.

The even younger cats here were twins stripe a tom with a grey stripe from his for head to his tail and his twin murk that had ruffled fur spikey fur. They were about the same age as Loki so they got along great.

"Hey "snapped thistle "get off my tail you big lump of fur." He said to stripe

" sorry I'm just bored we have to stay here because the saw a white cat close by and are afraid they'll harm the kits but I think that's toad brained ." he whined

Thistle snorted he and I were the only young cats aloud to leave with our age midnight was allowed but wanted to stay with holly and Loki, stripe and murk weren't.

"I agree with stripe I'm seven moons I should be allowed to leave I'm not a kit." Hissed Loki

"yeah I'm leaving you guys can come if you want" announced murk.

He Loki and stripe left to go explore, I enjoyed being here I had new friends.

"Hey, Luna." Said midnight anxiously

"yeah"

"holly's gone."

We checked everywhere but found nothing couldn't even find Loki or the twins in fact thistle disappeared too.

"Everyone gather round we have a problem" bellowed coal he was big cat one of the strongest so he was in charge.

"The white cats have waged war on us. A tom of them stole two of our kits and killed another one unfortunately my son thistle died trying to save them. The only survivors we have are Loki and stripe they took holly and murk. You must all remember that the white tom who stole kits a while ago and started a war there will be another war turn your sadness into anger we will have revenge. All cats over the age of eight moons will fight we attack now sharpen your claw prepare to kill we will avenge thistle and save murk and holly."

The cats in the crowd yowled in agreement they all headed for the exit to white cat kind marching up the hill all of them even thought they were under age Loki and stripe still came.

"Luna, Loki midnight scout ahead and spy on them then report back to me." Growled coal we nodded and went off.

It wasn't hated finding the white kind they were all gathered like they were having a meeting.

"Scar, glacier return these kits to the black cats now we don't want or need wars now go and you'll both be punished when you come back." Growled a tom the two young ones bounded off with holly and murk in they're jaws.

"Let me go." Hissed murk

"I want my mama I want midnight" whimpered holly.

" Holly, guys I'm sorry but holly needs me." Said midnight he bounded off to find them

"so it was all an accident humph." Growled Loki

"yeah but they don't know that they killed thistle so coal is still going to fight for revenge they are over there now." I meowed pointing to my tail.

Once me and Loki got back to the group we told coal what we knew.

"hmm interesting stripe tell them what happened."

"midnight came back and told us this and we went to get them a tom called scar like you said killed murk he wasn't giving them back he was going to kill them we fought them I injured his fried he can't walk anymore but scar injured midnight badly he might not make it he's back at camp with holly right now." Meowed stripe

By now the fight had started and we fought I had fought about a few she-cats and a tom. I found scar at the coast he had blood all over his pelt he was sneering at a she-cat on the edge.

"Idiot you can't beat me this is what you get for telling tail to quit you die." he said and clawed her paws she yelped in surprise and fell into the icy water drowning. I dashed over to help` her I caught her before she landed in the river.

"Thanks uhh."

"Luna."

"uhh thanks Luna I'm snow


End file.
